Awakenings
by LordTHANOS
Summary: Druzil would nev" his sentence cut off as immense waves of pain raked his body.
1. Default Chapter

[Disclaimer] I do not own any forgotten Realms Characters or any characters of R.A. Salvatore.  
  
Awakenings  
  
He found the means after the bitter defeat of the lich Vasaster deep within the northern mountains Beyond the city of Silvermoon. His band of adventurers now lay in various forms of annihilation about the chamber. The Initial Shock at losing Comrades was not as damaging as one might think, And always seeing the up side to things; this Cavern of death was a veritable treasure trove of magical Items, spell books and coin, but the wizard was no fool.  
  
The next four months were spent disarming the legion of traps left by the dread lich.  
  
Lution was a very powerful wizard before the destruction of Vasaster, but looking around the vast library he had to wonder if more than fate was involved with his ascension. It was then he decided to take the lair of the lich for his own. If he left the cavern during the next 23 years it was only to procure provisions to sustain life, so enveloped was he in his desire to master all left to him by Vasaster.  
  
It was upon Lution's 74 year of life that he embraced death and became a lich. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad, no longer did he feel the pains of old age, he needed no sleep which in itself he felt was a vast waste of time, and of course Sustenance was no longer necessary, and the power by the gods he felt invincible. There seemed no drawbacks to the transformation, at least initially.  
  
Upon the seventh day of lichdom Lution decided an outing to be a wonderful idea, and Silvermoon was a short trip for one with magic aplenty. 


	2. LOSS

Loss  
  
Yer not to be thinkin it's a good thing are ye? Catti-brie asked: Her thick auburn hair gently caressing her companions shoulder. Drizzt Sat motionless watching the last rays of sunlight receding across the land heralding the end of another day. "Catti-brie" Drizzt replied, looking down and away in an attempt to avoid her penetrating gaze.  
  
I want you four to train yer arrows on the drow elf and you two on the frail; the rest of you with me; The leader of the band proclaimed, he was a big man more a kin to an ogre than a human, but unlike his ogre ancestry. His brains were more from his human side. Remember the signal if I scratch my head, fire. The archers in the band fanned out slowly using the noise their leader and his henchmen made to mask their movements as their very successful ploy dictated.  
  
After casting numerous defensive spells about him as well as many illusionary to hide his true form, Lution was ready. With a few waves of his hands he had teleported to the surface as the last rays of light slowly left the mountainside. Almost immediately he felt the presence of others about in the Vale below him. Using his magic's to bring him swiftly and soundlessly to a more advantageous position Lution spied the band of thugs and there intended prey. This should be amusing he thought to himself.  
  
"Catti-brie" Drizzt stated again the words coming slowly as he brought them up from his innermost feelings; I love you . The relief washing over him, turning he looked into her eyes for the first time since they started this topic. And received a light crack on the head in the process. It took ye long enough ya derned elf" Catti-brie said, "I think you should be kissin me now" leaning across they embraced losing themselves in their passion for one other.  
  
"So Sorry to be enterupting your beautiful moment but we will be needing all of your valuables now" Said the Approaching leader of the brutish band.  
  
Instantly coming alert both Catti-brie and Drizzt sprang to their feet feeling somewhat embarrassed at their lack of noticing the interrupting group. Drizzt's Twin Scimitars seeming to materialize in his hands while Catti-brie pulled cutter from her hip in one fluid motion. "ye boys must be dumber than a rock if yer thinkin of robbin the likes of us" Catti-brie stated somewhat harshly.  
  
"My dear girl we are not going to rob you but merely collect the toll owed us for keeping this part of the wood clear of thieves and Ruffians" The leader proclaimed moving closer with every word till he was about 10 feet from the hero's position.  
  
"Which one's?" said Catti-brie in an attemp to gauge Drizzt's next move. "I can take them all with minimal effort" Drizzt stated, lavender eyes shining brightly. "if yer thinkin im to be sitting this one out yer wrong" turning drizzt looked at Catti-brie and asked, "ok then which one's?" hardly suppressing the smile that was starting to make its way onto his face. "Oh but you're a funny one when you want to be" said Catti-brie. "tis my desire to be teachin that one a lesson" she said referring to the leader of the band.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt again we really should be moving this along some" stated the leader reaching up to scratch his head.  
  
Six arrows sped towards the targets.  
  
Drizzt responding instantly with blinding speed, scimitars moving in a blur defecting all threats aimed towards himself. Catti-brie was able to dodge one of the arrows and bring cutter up in an attempt to block the other arrow inching its way towards her chest. Which to her credit she did somewhat, suddenly feeling searing pain and an uncontrollable weakness in all of her limbs. Catti-brie fell to the ground blood erupting from the mortal wound in her neck.  
  
Death itself could not have moved faster, within the span of six heartbeats six men fell to the ground never to rise again. The archers seeing their companions fall in such a way, reacted as a rabbit from the wolf, running for dear life. They didn't have a chance.  
  
Drizzt moved with equal speed as he did in dispatching the thugs, and before the last archer's had hit the ground he was at Catti-brie's side watching helplessly as the last of Catti-brie's life blood left her body pooling on the ground around her.  
  
"Now that was magnificent" thought Lution as he watched the drow elf move. Slowly, silently he made his way towards the totally unprepared elf. 


	3. Descend

Descend  
  
Drizzt held Catti-brie in his arms the tears flowing steadily, mixing with her blood soaked tunic. Drizzt felt helpless as Catti-brie's eyes slowly closed; suddenly an unearthly coldness filled his being. Looking up he found there was a man standing in front of him.  
  
"I can help her... For a Price" "Please I will do anything" "You will serve me for thirty years" "Anything" "I AM A LICH" "I will not kill innocents, nor harm any goodly people" "You will tell no one of our bargain" "Please we have no time" With one fuil motion Lution reached inside his cloak, producing a ring which he placed on Catti-brie's finger. Instantly her wound started to heal. "It is done" "I do this in good faith drow, I sence there is no lying in you" "You have my word lich" "I will hold you to it drow" "She will wake soon so I will take my leave of you. I give you ten days to return here" and just as suddenly as he was there he was gone.  
  
Reappearing to his vantagepoint Lution thought that fate had delt him another boon in this marvelously gifted elf. "Yes you will make a fine addition to my new band" He thought. "Now I need two more, another fighter to complement you my wondrous drow, and a rouge of exceptional skill". "ahh but things are coming along quite nicely" At that moment if anyone were to be looking a Lution they would have seen the illusion that was his mouth smile.  
  
Drizzt held Catti-brie in his arms the tears flowing steadily, but this time they were tears of joy. 


	4. Inner Thoughts

From the private journals of Lution  
  
I have recently arisen from what could only be described as a deep sleep. Apparently three days have passed since the night of the transformation, but I recall nothing of the missing moments in time. This does not trouble me for a similar experience happened to my predecessor upon his transformation, according to his journals.  
  
My body for lack of a better word is somewhat alien to me, but I am adjusting quickly. Had I not performed the dark ritual my tenure in the mortal realm would have been brief at best, 74 years is a brimming life expectancy for a human. Is the price for immortality to high? I think not, considering the alliterative, that being death. Though to look upon my rotted form one may consider normal death a blessing. I do not; I have no regret in the path I have chosen.  
  
I am now to be considered the undead, so be it, but I will endeavor to show that I am not some mindless automation of evil. I feel no malicious intent towards man or any other life form. I am of the same mindset I was in life, that being the augmentation of my personal power, and to that end I have devised a wonderful plan. I shall be the champion of good, a hero if you will. Woes unto those I feel worthy of my attention, for not only will I be riding the world of their taint, but also furthering my quest for power. The later being my only real intent.  
  
To this end I must amass a new group of adventurers.  
  
So be wary, those evil beings that have amassed great magical treasure through murder and manipulation. Death is coming for you.  
  
End of Excerpt. 


	5. Imp

Lution stood outside the double lined circles he had drawn, in between the lines, were filed with arcane runes. After several moments a creature took shape and began to form into that of an imp. The creature hopped to his feet, and folded his leathery wings about him.  
  
"Do you have the information I requested of you?" Lution asked.  
  
Druzil's black eyes flared like red fires. "Druzil did not know it was a request." "Does poor Druzil mock me?" Asked Lution while making subtle gestures with his hands.  
  
"Druzil would nev" his sentence cut off as immense waves of pain raked his body. "Poor Druzil would do well to not mock me or my determination" Lution stated somewhat mockingly. The dog faced imp lay inside the circle muttering curses in the guttural language of the Abyss. "I tell you, and then you dismiss me." Druzil said, staring intently at lution. "you will tell me, whether or not it comes by the way of pain induced screams, is up to you" Lution said mockingly.  
  
"His name is Drizzt Do'Urden." The imp spat  
  
"That is not all the information I requested?" Lution said, and his tone told the imp that he was getting impatent. "He is a traitor of the spider queen, fleeing the drow city of Menzoberranzan, bring shame and destruction upon his family by rejecting the ways of his people." The imp replied. Lution Stared hard at the imp letting him know that his time and Lutions Patience was running very thin. "He is the greatest fighter ever produced by Menzoberranzan, now taking up residence in Icewind Dale, Friend to Bruenor Battlehammer King of Mithril Hall, and clan Battlehammer." "Thank you Druzil you may go." Stated Lution bringing his hands together forcibly. "Bene Tellemara" was the last sound made by Druzil before he was removed from the circle. "Drizzt Do'Urden'" Lution repeated liking the sound it made, liking more the information delivered by the imp. "Drizzt Do'Urden" he said again to himself, yes he would do well to not underestimate his new Acquaintance, "there is much to be done." 


End file.
